


Pyrrha: Grimm Spartan

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Pyrrha is frustrated in not being able to let Jaune know how she feels about him. Lucky for her, a certain someone has something for her that will alleviate her frustrations.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Salem
Kudos: 7
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Pyrrha: Grimm Spartan

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one-shot number seven. I'm glad people are liking these fics. Hope you all like this one like the others.

Pyrrha sighed as she had just got back to her dorm room. Why was she sighing? It was in pure frustration for a personal problem of hers: She was too damn nervous to tell her partner Jaune how she felt about him. "Why must I be so damn nervous?!" She almost screamed out before sighing again, calming down somewhat. Lying on her bed for a short time, she decided to take a short walk in the courtyard to try and clear her head. 

Outside in the courtyard, Pyrrha felt a tiny bit better with the fresh air keeping her calm a little. Despite this, she still felt very frustrated with herself. "My, my, my. The tension you're giving off is high today especially, Pyrrha Nikos." A voice stated.

"Who's there?" Pyrrha asked calmly. A ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body appeared into the light, but only partly. "Who are you?"

"I am Salem. I will repeat, the tension you're giving off is very high." Salem repeated.

"I am sorry for that, Salem." Pyrrha apologized. "I didn't think anyone would be able to feel my emotions."

"Oh, it's nothing harmful, Miss Nikos." Salem assured. Pyrrha was distracted talking to Salem that she didn't see a black and purple slime moving up the school walls and sneaking into her dorm room. 

"That's good. Well, I should get going. Bye, Salem." Pyrrha waved with a smile.

"I hope to see you again, Pyrrha Nikos." Salem waved back and then, Pyrrha walked off.

When she got back to the dorm room, she changed clothes and plopped herself onto her bed, not knowing that the slime was actually waiting for her. Once the coast was clear, the slime climbed up her bed and began covering her body. As the slime passed over and covered her toes, Pyrrha cutely giggled at the feeling. She was still asleep, but she was still giggling cutely at the feeling of the slime covering her until it reached her head.

When Pyrrha started waking up, she saw the slime covering her, which caused her to start internally panicking. "What happened? What is this stuff?"

"Now, if you will stay calm, I will explain." Salem walked into where Pyrrha could see her.

"Salem? Do you know what's going on with this?" Pyrrha asked innocently.

"Yes, I do. It's something absolutely adorable." Salem commented.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha had an eyebrow raised, but was feeling something new and strange to herself.

"Something that will teach you about some new feelings and experiences for you." Salem continued.

"What are you..." Pyrrha didn't finish her question as she suddenly let out an adorable squeak of shock when a couple of slime tentacles started rubbing themselves on the back of Pyrrha's knees, making them feel like rubber. She started panting lightly.

"Oh, you are just too cute, Pyrrha." Salem clasped her hands together. "This is a slime grimm, and it's playing with you."

"P-Playing with me?" Pyrrha shuddered.

"It's feeling you up. Do you know what that means?" Salem asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I do not." Pyrrha sheepishly admitted.

"Can you get any more cutely innocent?" Salem asked out loud. "It's feeling your body to give you pleasure."

"P-Pleasure?" Pyrrha's voice was slowly turning into a soft moan. 

"Indeed." Salem's voice was taking on a different tone. "Do you feel heat rising in your core? New feelings of want just bubbling up to the surface like lava?" Pyrrha's newfound sexual desire was indeed rising and her innocence was slowly cracking. "Do you want me? Do you want to feel my lips against yours?"

Pyrrha didn't answer and instead popped a quick kiss on Salem's lips. She continued with a bunch of quick kisses until finally performing a small lip-lock. Pulling away, a small strand of saliva remained connected for a few seconds before snapping. "Am I doing ok?"

"Oh, you're doing great. You just have to get into it." Salem smiled. "Just focus on your wants."

Pyrrha did just that and initiated another lip-lock with Salem. Slowly, but surely, Pyrrha was getting into her newly awakening sexual desires. Suddenly, tentacles slowly inserted themselves into Pyrrha's pussy and asshole, making her squeak adorably and moan a little. Those moans increased in sound level and length as she and Salem went down to the floor. More tentacles went into Salem's holes, making the older woman moan loudly while still making out with Pyrrha. The two were very engaged in their make-out session that their moaning got a little louder.

"Oh, Salem. This feels really strange, but it feels really good." Pyrrha moaned with half-lidded eyes.

"It's really good you're getting into it. Just continue what we're doing right now, and you will be fine." Salem brought Pyrrha down on top of her and performed yet another make-out session. Their legs wrapped around each other's bodies as they were getting more and more intimate. Their tongues were doing a dance of domination which Salem won very easily. Later on though, Pyrrha was feeling more strange. 

"Salem! I-I feel like there's a pressure building up, wanting to be released!" Pyrrha lightly screamed adorably.

"That's alright!" Salem comforted. "Let it out! That pressure needs to be released!"

Pyrrha released her loudest moan yet, and her tentacles released cum, painting both Pyrrha and Salem's holes a pure white. Pyrrha's face had a very satisfied smile that was somehow still cute. The two slowly got up, looking into each other's eyes.

"How did that feel, Pyrrha Nikos?" Salem asked.

"It felt amazing!" Pyrrha had a wide, cute smile on her face. "I've never felt anything like that before!"

"Well, then why don't you keep the slime grimm around, but only if you tell me why you had so much tension earlier." Salem offered.

Pyrrha thought about it for a minute before sighing. "There's someone on my team that I really like, but I always get too damn nervous in just telling them how I feel."

Salem began softly caressing Pyrrha's cheek. "Oh, Pyrrha. The slime grimm will help you with that issue of yours."

"It will?" Pyrrha asked with hope.

"Of course." Salem answered and then Pyrrha brought her in for a hug. "I'm glad you have this gift with you, Pyrrha Nikos."

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or does it have potential to continue? Please let me know.
> 
> If it goes on, what would Pyrrha's slime abilities be?


End file.
